the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Oz (Kairi version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extras with Kairi: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sun and Moon) and Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) Toto Gale: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk in Oz) Extra with Pikachu: Bolt (He can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with Ed: Double D and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Tin Man: Tentomon (Digimon) Cowardly Lion: Louis (The Princess and the Frog) Princess Ozma: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extra companions: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2), Bugs and Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, and Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) Return villains: Arukenimon and Mummymon (Digimon) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Good Witch of the South: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Munchkins: Cappies of Cappy Town (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Emerald City Cabby: Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Workers: Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Emerald City Guard: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Winkie Guards: Beanbean Guards (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) Elise’s Parents: Duke Richard and Duchess Luna of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog '06/Sonic the Hedgehog '06 OC character) Aunt Em: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Uncle Henry: Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Terra and Aqua: Delia Ketchum and Mr. Mime (Pokemon) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Taran (The Black Cauldron), Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)), and Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) Professor Marvel: Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest; As a human) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Gloves, Sapphire Hat, and the Keyblades (With the Keyblades being the role of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot,” and Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Xion will wield their own new Keyblades as well) New cast New companions: Riku, Roxas, Namine, (Kingdom Hearts 2), Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days), Mario, Luigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise), Merida (Brave; As the Smart Detectives and Mouse Princess respectively), Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As a friendly ruffian), Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Gideon (Pinocchio; With Alice also being Sora, Kairi, and Ash’s childhood friend from Kansas and partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Gideon as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garret from “Quest for Camelot”), Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As Mario and Luigi’s wives, the Not-So-Hungry Cooks, both spoofs of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest; As the Wogglebug), Angelique (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas; As a Christmas angel topper and as the China Princess), Bia Jetstream, Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed/KessieLou's OC in their Barbie and Ken outfits from "Toy Story 3"), Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Shang (Mulan; As the roles of Kayley and Garret respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” except Gideon will be blind instead of Shang) The Oz Fairy: Starlow (Mario and Luigi Series; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Kairi's group on their journey) The Oz Fairy's Outer Monster Form: Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Ruggedo the Nome King: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) The Nome Prince: Pyros (Spyro the Dragon OC Character; As Malefor's son) Malefor’s henchmen: Redcap, the Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles), and Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky; In homage to “Big Hero 6,” he’ll pretend to be reformed, which Mario, Luigi, and Merida don’t believe, and fake his death in the explosion that sadly killed Danger to help Malefor’s conquest on Oz, disguised as the Phantom Dragon) Reformed henchman who will betray Malefor and join Kairi’s group’s side: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) New Oz Friends: King Fergus, Queen Elinor (Brave; As the Mouse King and Queen, and Danger Duck (Loonatics; As Bugs' group’s mentor and Daffy’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Muska) Kalidah: Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) Baloo's Rival-Turned Friend: Shrek (Reference to the Ogre from "Quest for Camelot") New Kansas Friends: Crysta, Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under; as Crysta and Zak's son), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tamago, and Baymax (Big Hero 6) Business Tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) Extra with Zorg: Lex Luthor (Superman) New Magic Item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Alice as a gift like how Kairi, Ash, and Sora were given the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Gloves, and the Sapphire Hat in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Mulan) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Kairi, Sora, Ash, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends, old and new) 3 Malefor's Conquest (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Malefor, Arukenimon, Mummymon, the Phantom Dragon, Redcap, and Goblins) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Duchess of Emerald City) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Gideon) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Malefor, Arukenimon, Mummymon, the Phantom Dragon, Redcap, and Goblins) 7 We're a Team-O (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Kairi's Group, old and new members, and Popple) 8 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Mulan, Shang, Alice, and Gideon) 9 My Favorite Dream (From "Fun and Fancy Free") (Performed by Kairi, Elise, Alice, Namine, Xion, and Mulan) 10 Angelique's Song (Parody of "Therru's Song" from "Tales from Earthsea") (Performed by Angelique) 11 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Gideon) 12 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Kairi, Sora, and Ash) 13 True to Your Heart (From "Mulan") (Performed by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder) (The first song to play at the end credits) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes) (The second song to play at the end credits) 15 RAIN (Japanese Song from "Mary and the Witch's Flower") (Performed by Sekai no Owari) (The third song to play at the end credits) 16 The Prayer End Credits Version (Performed by Celtic Woman) (The fourth song to play at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Mulan's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Kairi version) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Kairi version) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Kairi version) Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy (Kairi version) Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Malefor’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Elise, Sonic's Group, and Mulan’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Gideon and Shang/Malefor’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Batty and Popple/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Gideon’s Origin and Blindness and Shang's Origin Revealed/A Deal with Baloo Chapter 11: Malefor’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Sora and Kairi's Keyblades Found Again/Baloo’s Promise Kept Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Angelique’s Poem Chapter 14: Second Ambush/The Phantom Dragon’s Identity Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Danger/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Gideon and Shang Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Elise, Mulan, Popple, Starlow, and the Children Captured/Getting Baloo and Shrek’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Kairi version) Chapter 19: Rescuing Merlin/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Starlow's Death and Revival Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Kairi version) For gallery: Back to Oz (Kairi Version) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Kairi version) For third and final sequel: Elise of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies